Agenteegee
"Assassins...they never seem to learn..." - Agenteegee Agenteegee is an Geeman, who's an elite body guard. During his time at the job he's protected several political leaders, and had been paid very handsomely by them. This makes Agenteegee surprisingly very rich compared to the other citizens of the United 'Gees Galaxy. His personality is very cold and emotionless as all he cares about it doing his job of protecting the people he's been assigned with. He also seems to have a talent of analyzing things pretty well as he could easily tell if someone is lying or telling the truth. His current boss is Galaxion which he protects, and takes orders from. This does technically mean he's a part of The Agency of Geeman Diversity, but he's only loyal to Galaxion. He's basically neutral towards everyone he meets he doesn't like nor hate them, unless they are there to harm his priority. Since he's almost always with Galaxion and The AGD he knows most of their secrets as well, but has never told anyone about them since his superior won't allow him to. He has an extreme disliking towards assassins as they constantly try to kill his priorities such as Snipeegee who had killed one of his priorities. Ever since then he had been an arch-enemy of him. He's also supposed to help advise his superiors as well, but his current superior Galaxion doesn't typically listen to him. He has also been known to kill traitors in the AGD such as 360gee under orders from P12 Council members. He typically doesn't like doing stuff like that since it makes him feel like an assassin, but still does it anyways. During the closing years of the war, Agentegee betrayed himself to TAOMW and now works as a bodyguard to Omnieegee. Backstory Before he became a body guard he was one of the very first students to have joined Lalleo School. His grades were pitch perfect, and was considered a genius by the teachers and other students. After he graduated he took several classes in martial arts, and mastered a lot of them. Once that was done he decided it was finally time to become the very thing he wanted to be all his life. And became a body guard, during his many years of service he protected several political leaders, and saved them from countless assassination attempts. Eventually, he met Galaxion who was very impressed with his background check and history and was given the job by Galaxion. Agenteegee took a very large interest to Galaxion, as he almost got into fights everyday most of which he had started. Which made Agenteegee's job a lot more challenging to do. Until Weegee's Dethroning occurred... During Weegee's Dethroning Once news hit that Weegee had disappeared. Agenteegee knew that Galaxion would not let this opportunity go to waste, and was right on that assumption. As Galaxion immediately went into action making speeches and running for president. To Agenteegee's surprise people were mostly accepting Galaxion, and not even Papilee could've defeated Galaxion during the election. Of course there was still a few occasional people who would try to attack Galaxion, in which Agenteegee quickly disposed of before they even got within 10 feet from Galaxion. Everything was going Galaxion's way as he was winning the election by a long shot, and it seemed literally no one could stop him at that point. Galaxion's Presidency During the brief time of Galaxion's presidency it remained quite normal as no one tried to kill Galaxion during his presidency. It almost felt like people gave up hope, and decided Galaxion was the best way out of the whole situation going on with Weegee. The ones who did oppose Galaxion, and stayed loyal to Weegee and the Gods were almost instantly executed on the streets. However, soon the day came when during one of Galaxion's speeches. Galaxion was ambushed by Insane Burrito, Agenteegee wasn't fast enough to reach Galaxion but to Agenteegee's surprise Galaxion subdued Insane Burrito. Until Papilee came in with a shot gun revealing all of Galaxion's secrets to the public. Agenteegee was too busy holding off the crowd to deal with Papilee at that moment, and was forced to retreat with Galaxion after those events. Hiding This point of Agenteegee was the lowest in his career of being a body guard. As he had technically failed Galaxion, he was still alive but had lost his position as president. It was at this time where people were attacking Galaxion the most, and Agenteegee had to dispose of them in order to protect Galaxion. It seemed as if he would never get back up again in his career until one day where Galaxion had found his brother Photohon... The Agency of Geeman Diversity Agenteegee was with Galaxion as he squared off with Photohon. However, Samaweegee came and offered Photohon the position of his organization. Agenteegee noticed Galaxion flinch a little bit when Photohon was offered the position. Clearly remembering the stories of Samaweegee betraying his father during the Fakegee War II. Ultimately Photohon declined, and the position was offered to Galaxion instead in which no surprise he accepted. Now, Agenteegee works for The AGD and usually protects some of their top members such as people from the P12 Council, and a few of their allies such as mafia leaders like Willimee. However, his loyalties still remain to Galaxion and he's not only protecting them, but feeding Galaxion what secrets they may have. War He was the bodyguard of many AGD members during the war, but he was almost never used in the frontlines as he disliked battle like that, and that was more of a bodyguard then an actual soldier for the army. Although, when his boss Galaxion cut all ties from the AGD, Agenteegee remained in the group despite his primary boss being gone. Late into the war, Agenteegee later surrendered himself to local militias that were going after Weegee Black. Shockingly, Agenteegee was given no war crime charges at all, and was set free in a new position to protect Omnieegee as his new bodyguard. Even though, his boss cut all ties from the AGD sometimes he helps Galaxion with his own missions from time to time. Relationships * Snipeegee Agenteegee despises Snipeegee, and is his arch nemesis for many years. This was due, because Snipeegee was one of the only people who had killed one of the people that Agenteegee was protecting. This lasted for several years, until eventually they found themselves on the same team with Galaxion and the AGD. Tensions between them can be very clear, but they do accept each other in the end as it would effect both of them in the process. * Galaxion Agenteegee finds Galaxion to be a very interesting person, but finds him constantly getting in danger. Which actually makes his job very hard to do. He also is supposed to advise Galaxion as well, but Galaxion never typically listens to him which makes Agenteegee very frustrated. He gained a bit of a grudge on Galaxion after he left the AGD, but after the war ended he went back to helping him out, but his primary boss still remained as Omnieegee. * P12 Council Agenteegee is supposed to protect not only Galaxion, but several leaders of the AGD alongside him. He secretly takes information about them, and gives it to Galaxion without them knowing. Sometimes even taking belonging such as Samaweegee's wallet. Although, personally Agenteegee thinks they're easier to work with and to advise then Galaxion.Category:Fakegees Category:Non-Recolors Category:Powerful weegees Category:Smart creatures Category:Billionaires Category:Jobs